in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/Villains Tier List (Redfork2000 version)
Hello everyone! Redfork2000 here. So very recently, PeaVZ108 made a blog post about the Tier List for his villains. And since I steal ideas got inspired by his blog post, I decided to do the same for my villains. Remember, this list focuses on the threat levels of each villain, and not necessary brute strength, so villains like Dr. Zack and Bright Spark will be included on the list. Also, no villains from the Shadow Dimension will be included, since most of them are basically recolored versions of their original counterparts. Before we get to the tier list, here are what each tier will mean. Tier Indications S''' - This rank is for the most powerful and threatening villains that can only be defeated by the most powerful of attacks. '''A - This rank is for villains that are very powerful and threatening, and are able to put up very good fights by themselves. B''' - This rank is for powerful and threatening villains that are able to put up good fights by themselves. '''C - This rank is for villains that are of average power and threat level. D''' - This rank is for slightly weak villains that pose some threat, and are able to put up good fights in some cases. '''E - This rank is for villains that are weak and pose a small threat, and are not able to put up good fights. F''' - This rank is for villains who don't really pose any threat and are almost completely unable to put up good fights. Tier S *'Discord ('What more could be expected from the most powerful character of my roster? Discord has powered unmatched by any other character in HoEC. He can alter reality around him, mess with the minds of his adversaries corrupting their spirits, and is pretty much impossible to beat unless you have the Elements of Harmony and the six ponies that control them.) *'Captain Dark Shell ('The main villain of the Season 3 finale, Captain Dark Shell has been one of the villains to have the most display of his power. His threat level is hyped up during msot of the story, showing as he takes down the most powerful warriors from several dimensions, takes down many villains in a single round, and even summons the ghosts of deceased villains to aid him in battle. No wonder all the villains from the Shadow Dimension are terrified of him. ) *'PHX-0001 ('The original pony-hybrid prototype, PHX-001 has a huge size, and even greater power. Equipped with the ability of shooting tremendous magic ink spheres, being completely unvulnerable to external attacks, and even going as far as being able to control the gravity around him, this is the most powerful hybrid to ever exist. In fact, even Dr. Zack is afraid of how dangerous PHX-001 is, and will only use him in extreme situations.) Tier A *'Queen Chrysalis ('Ever thought the most powerful villains only showed up late in HoEC? Think again! Queen Chrysalis might have been the villain for the first episode of HoEC, but she's a real threat. She can use her changeling abilities to impersonate anyone she wants, and feed from the love others feel towards that person. This leads her to become truly powerful, to a point where only the power of true love can defeat her. And if that's not enough, then her massive army of changelings should do the trick.) *'Dr. Zack '(Probably one of the most important villains in terms of HoEC, Dr. Zack and his team have been growing alongside the gang ever since season 1 of HoEC. He has a team of powerful superpowered humans, together with a mutant piranha, a powerful cowboy inkling, a superpowered flower,, a large gelatin monster, and a couple of powerful pony-inkling hybrids. He's one the most dangerous scientist villains the gang has faced, and his bases are always set up with many traps and obstacles to prevent the gang from breaking in. And when the gang finally gets past all those obstacles, Dr. Zack fights the gang directly with his most recent Z-Machine.) *'Spark-Boss '(Created for Discord's battle tournament, Spark-Boss was given the unique ability to learn from his opponents' moves and copy them. His database is virtually unlimited, as he was easily able to copy and save the data from the moves of the entire gang, as well as many villains. THis made him pretty much immune to regular attacks, since he was able to counter them with the same power. His only weakness is his inability to copy combo moves. But besides that, the possibilities are endless. Thank the Roleplayers that Shogo or Captain Dark Shell weren't around when the Battle Tournament took place! *'Ink Burst '(Also known as PHX-003, Ink Burst might be smaller than her predecessors and have less brute strength, but she makes up for it with her agility and her wits. She can fly around at speeds that rival Rainbow Dash's, has a similar arsenal of attacks to her predecessors, and is very clever. She tends to think of herself as the best hybrid of the PHX series. Tier B *'Fork-Bot '(Bright Spark's most successful creation to date, Fork-bot was created to equal Red Fork's abilities in every single way. And as seen whenever he shows up, he definitely fits the bill. He equals Red Fork's speed, strength, magic ability, and even intelligence. Fork-bot also has a few abilities of his own, such as shooting energy spheres, missiles, and using a rocket booster from hi sback to help himself fly in order to keep up with the fast unicorn. Even though he has yet to win a battle against his organic counterpart, one thing is clear, and it's that whenever Fork-bot shows up, it's going to be a great showdown.) *'King Squidmir '(While he hasn't appeared too often in the series so far, when he does show up, he means real business. The evil monarch of the squids, King Squidmir has legions of squid soldiers at his disposal, and he himself is a decent warrior as well.) *'Blob the Blob ('Bumo! Yup, Bob the Blob is one of the tougher members of Dr. Zack's team, being immune to magic attacks, elemental attacks, physical attacks, and explosives. In fact, in the entire series there have only been two ways to get rid of him. The first being sucking him into a black hole, and the other being encapsulating his parts to prevent him from regenerating. The fact that pretty much no other attack can actually hurt him makes him a real threat if you don't know how to stop him.) *'Emily Green '(She is a very cunning antagonist. As the leader of the BRG, she had an entire gang equal to the LRG at her disposal. She is very intelligent, and her plans are so precisely planned out, that in terms of organization and planning, she even outdoes Dr. Zack's plans. She's by no means a strong fighter, but considering she'll take your most powerful objects when you aren't watching... you'd better be careful to not make her mad.) Tier C *'Bright Spark '(Oh, the classics! Bright Spark is the average villain in terms of threat level, though he can be somewhat of a mixed bag. Sometimes he's relatively easy to take down, but other times, such as in Quest to Save Equestria, he takes his plans above 9000 and really shows what he is capable of. Bright Spark might in fact be the villain with the most volatile threat level of all, going from a complete joke at some times to being a true multi-verse threatening villain in other cases.) *'General Squidian '(He's a sea warrior that poses a serious threat to his opponents. His numerous tentacles allow him to use several swords at the same time. He can also use camoflauge abilities so that his opponents can't see him. Being able to mop the floor with Captain Red Shell, this villain is not playing games.) *'Miss Bloomina '(She isn't physically strong, but she's got lots of stuff going for her. She's very smart, she has a small gang of minions, and she has a few abilities that really make the difference. She can emit essences that hypnotize her opponents, or a pink gas that makes them fall unconscious. Therefore, her main tactic is to turn her opponents against each other.) *'Molly & Polly '(Two villains at the price of one! These two girls are possibly the youngest villains in HoEC, but don't let that fool you. They're incredibly mischievious. They're fast, they're destructive, and they have their uncle's technology at their disposal. What more could two girls ask for?) Tier D *'Payton Piranha '(He can be pretty dangerous at times, thanks to his army of mutant piranhas. However, he's not as menacing as other members of his team. Same applies for Johnny McSplat, Tempo, Breeze, Splash and Bark.) *'''Johnny McSplat *'Splash' *'Bark' *'Breeze' *'Tempo' Tier E *'Squidmo and Tentacles '(King Squidmir's incompetent minions. Don't get me wrong, they know how to swordfight pretty well, but they're not as experienced in swordfighting as other villains are. Plus, they're not very bright either, so that doesn't help matters) *'Flim & Flam '(They're interesting antagonists, since they don't actually fight the gang. Instead, their threat level comes from their businesses, that more often than not, pose a threat to the gang's safety and finances. From almost ruining Lemon Glass's family business, to almost leading Green Knife into doing a suicidal acrobacy, Flim & Flam have endangered the gang and their friends a couple of times. However, in theory, if they wanted to fight the gang directly, their machinary might be capable of putting up a fight, but they wouldn't get nearly as far as Bright Spark would. *'Twi-bot '(Despite being designed with Twilight's appearance, Twi-bot isn't nearly as powerful as her organic counterpart. Instead, Twi-bot is just a lab assistant. In a fight, she wouldn't get too far.) Tier F *'Squash, Bloomerang, Thorn and Petal '(Individually, they are complete jokes, but togeter, they do manage to cause a bit of trouble.) *'The Diamond Dogs '(The only time they antagonized the gang was when they intimidated the Red Crystals. However, overcoming them was relatively easy, since the first time, Blue Ocean accidentally scared them away. And the second time, Red Fork defeated them in one blow. Definitely not the kind of villains you'd take too seriously. So, did you agree with my list? What are the tier levels of your villains? You may let me know if you like. Until next time! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts